JFW: Big Man on Campus
by Miss Diamond
Summary: Jasper Whitlock's the most popular guy in school, southern charm and the ability to manipulate girls emotions with a grin. Bella Swan's the smartest girl in school, has the biggest crush on him but wants to resist him. Will she be able to stay away


Hey ya'll! So here's my first attempt at writing Jasper. I've always been nervous about writing him, but here is my version of him. I hope you all enjoy it!

A HUGE thank you to ForksPixie, my amazing beta for helping me out with this. Giant squeeze hugs and big sloppy kisses to you for everything!

Stephenie Meyer created them, I just played around in their world.

**Chapter 1. **

"Isabella, I want you," he said with a low growl in his voice.

"You have me, you always will." I got up on my tip toes to kiss his lips and ran my hands through his hair.

His hands wandered downwards to the small of my back and pulled me closer into him. Our bodies melted into one another and I let out a soft moan as he kissed me. I parted my lips and ran my tongue across his bottom lip and gently bit down on his lush lip tugging it gently with my teeth.

"Jasper, I need you now." I practically purred his name

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His grip was firm as he squeezed my ass. I placed my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the wall and placed his hands on either side of my head. I peppered kisses along his jaw and tugged on his earlobe with my teeth. My hips were desperate for the friction between us. I began grinding my hips, desperate for the friction between us.

"Bella, wake up," he mumbled into my ear.

I looked at Jasper in confusion. He stared into my eyes as if he were looking into my soul.

"Bella, wake up," he said once more

And then I opened my eyes.

"Time to get up Bells." Charlie was standing over me holding his coffee cup.

I let out a sigh of disappointment as I stretched out my arms and legs. I wished I could just go back to sleep and continue where Jasper Whitlock and I left off. I had the biggest crush on him, but I highly doubted he even knew I existed. I was probably one of the most unlucky people in the world, or at least my family and friends told me so. I would most likely be voted "Most Accident Prone" by my graduating class. I could trip over my own feet while sitting down.

"Bella, I left you some money on the counter for you to get something for lunch. I have to go to the station a little bit early. Have a good day at school sweet heart." He kissed my forehead, walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

I slid out of bed and shuffled over to my dresser, pulled out a simple navy blue sweater and my favorite pair of Forever 21 skinny jeans. I wasn't really much for fashion. I usually stuck to simple outfits unlike most of the girls who liked to show off their cleavage and legs so the jocks would notice them. I kept it simple and classy. There wasn't really any need to show off to the boys at school. The only boy I had ever known to pay attention to me was Mike Newton and I really didn't have any interest for him. He was kind of clingy to me and to be honest, the guy kind of irritated me. I'm just too nice to tell him to leave me the hell alone.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up until the bathroom was full of steam. I hopped in and washed my hair really quick with my cherry scented shampoo. Grabbed my loofah and poured my vanilla body wash onto it and cleaned up. I climbed out of the shower and finished getting ready for school.

"Bella, today will be a good day," I said as I looked in the mirror

I quickly combed my long mahogany colored hair, put on my black framed Lisa Lobe styled glasses, grabbed my book-bag and headed downstairs. I stopped quickly in the kitchen to grab a poptart and an apple juice before darting out the door. I climbed into my truck and turned on the engine to let the truck warm up. I drove to school with my dream of Jasper replaying in my head over and over again.

I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High and found a parking spot close to the main building. I turned off the engine, grabbed my backpack and stepped out of my truck making my way through the courtyard, b-lining it to my first class. I opened the doors to Cullen Hall, named after Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who just so happened to be one of the youngest doctors in Forks, but was also one of the most knowledgeable doctors that Forks had ever seen.

I stopped by my locker to pick up my chemistry book, quickly closed it and then I saw _him_. His golden waves. Those bright green eyes. That damn smirk.

Jasper Whitlock was the main man on campus. He always wore a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up like he was James Dean, tight wrangler jeans and those sexy cowboy boots. He knew he was the shit and he made damn sure that everyone else knew he was, too. Usually he stuck to dating girls like Alice Brandon, petite and pixie like and quite honestly she was just really annoying. I wouldn't ever stand a chance at getting a guy like Jasper. He would never go for the bookworm type girls like me. I was thin, with a little bit of curve to me, but I usually hid my body with my sweaters - not like he would notice anyway.

He casually had his arm around Alice Brandon and she was standing there giggling like a fool, as usual. I never understood his attraction to Alice, but he kept her around for some reason. I walked into my Biology class taking my usual seat in the front. The bell rang and everyone soon piled into the class. I found myself alone today, since Jessica Stanley was my lab partner and didn't show up. Then Jasper walked into class, late as usual. Mr. Molina told him to take a seat in front. I looked up at Mr. Molina and my face flushed , I must have looked like a beat.

"You doin' ok there, Bella?" Jasper asked with a smirk

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said coldly

"Well don't let me ruin your cheerful mood, sunshine," he said with a low chuckle

"Do you have to act like that all the time? You're not the king of the world you know? Not all of us bow down at your feet," I snapped back at him

"Calm down there, firecracker. I was only making a joke. No need to bite my head off," He replied, putting his hands up in the air like he was surrendering to the police.

"Sorry, I'm just having a rough morning," I mumbled

"Its whatever darlin' don't worry about it. I didn't mean to piss you off. I was just trying to put a smile on that pretty face of yours." His face looked apologetic, but I wasn't buying his 'I'm southern and charming' act.

"Its fine." I looked at him and tried to smile.

We sat through biology class without saying another word to each other. Thank god we didn't have to do any lab assignments. I don't know how I would've survived class if we had to talk to each other. Its not that I didn't want to talk to him, I just didn't know what to say. He was cocky and he knew how to turn on the charm. I just didn't want to fall for it. I had watched him do this all year and how the girls at school would fall for it. He'd use them and then stop paying attention to them after he got what he wanted. I may have been blinded by his face, but I wasn't stupid. Jasper Whitlock was a sweet talker and I knew he had all the girls wrapped around his finger. I wasn't about to become part of that group.

The bell rang, I got out of my chair and grabbed my backpack, which was apparently opened, because all my books fell onto the floor. "Really?" I gasped, leaning down to gather my belongings

"Here let me help you with that Isabella," Jasper said as he kneeled on the floor

"Its just Bella, Jasper," I replied with 'bitch' in my tone

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to help." He handed me the rest of my books and then turned around to walk out the door.

"Jasper!" I called out to him before he left the room instantly regretting it, but it was too late now.

"Yes?" He arched his eyebrow and had that sideways grin on his face. My knees buckled a little when he looked at me like that.

"Thanks for helping me and you can call me Isabella if you want to," I said and managed to put on a small smile

"You're welcome, darlin'. See you later Isabella." He grinned and winked at me, then took off.

"Jasper fucking Whitlock." I whispered to myself, shaking my head before quickly heading to gym class.


End file.
